starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kat Solo
Name: Katherine (Kat) Solo Species: Human Gender: Female Age: 23 Appearance: She has waist-length, wavy, hazelnut brown hair that is usually up in a messy braid. She has fair skin, freckles on her cheeks and nose, & hazel eyes. She's 5'4" and 51.5 kg. She's usually wearing her Resistance pilot uniform. Personality: She has an ISFP-A personality. She’s passionate about her work, curious about the galaxy, and kinda socially awkward. She tends to stick to her group of friends, but most people like her because she is Leia’s daughter. She suffers from PTSD because of what happened to Ben. She is easily stressed and sometimes pushes herself too hard, but her best friend, Poe Dameron, helps her deal with those issues. Fears: She’s afraid of losing loved ones, turning to the Dark Side, and having to kill her brother. Goals/Motivations: To find her father and bring Ben (Kylo) back to the light Interests: She likes to fix things and fly because it calms her down. She also likes to sing while she works. When she's not working she's perfecting her blaster skills. Equipment: Her weapons of choice are her purple saberstaff (which can split into two separate lightsabers) and a blaster. She has an x-wing and has all the necessary tools to fix any type of ship that comes her way. Abilities: She's very easily motivated & she's very good with ships, which is why she's the head mechanic for the Resistance. She knows how to fly a ship & use a blaster because her father taught her how. She trained as a Jedi for a bit with her Uncle, so she is ok using the Force, but she's not that good. Her lightsaber skills are moderate. History Katherine (Kat) Solo is the daughter of Han Solo and Gen. Leia Organa. She was born 08/29/ABY, After Battle of Yavin, on the Millennium Falcon. She lived with her parents until she turned 10 when she was sent to go train with her Uncle, Luke, to become a Jedi. She and Luke were the only survivors of what she calls 'the Incident'. When Leia heard about what happened she sent her best pilot, Poe Dameron, to search for survivors, and that's when Poe met Kat. He brought her back to the base, where she and Leia reunited. Shortly after he found out Han left them. Kat became a pilot/mechanic for the Resistance. (TFA & TLJ will be added later) Relationships Leia-As her mom, Leia is always there for Kat when she needs her. Han-He left after the incident, so they aren't close, but Kat still loves him. She even spent a while as a smuggler trying to find out his location...she always arrived a bit too late. Luke-After what happened Luke went into hiding, and Kat couldn't care less; the way she sees it what happened is his fault so she doesn't care what happens to him... Ben (Kylo)-They were really close when they were little, and despite all that happened she still believes there's good in him. BB8-Kat & BB8 have a special connection; almost as strong as the one between BB8 & Poe. Rose-They work together and share certain interests, so they get along well. Finn-They became friends after he saved Poe on Jakku. Poe Dameron-He was sent to bring back survivors of the incident by General Leia, and they soon became very close. She's even developed a crush on him. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gray Jedi Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Fanon AU Category:Fanon